


How Stevie Got Her Groove On

by elucidate_this



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/F, F/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elucidate_this/pseuds/elucidate_this
Summary: Stevie just really likes nipple play okay?





	How Stevie Got Her Groove On

**Author's Note:**

> Nipple Play fill for Season of Kink.

Stevie loved nipples. She loved other people’s nipples, whether she was looking at them or touching or biting or sucking. She had had more than one random hookup complaining the next day about chapping. She also really, really, really loved her own nipples. Like…a lot.

Sometimes if the motel was slow she’d brush her fingers over the front of her shirt and feel a twist of arousal and the thrill of the knowledge that someone could walk in anytime. Sometimes if the motel was really slow she would slide out of her chair, sit on the floor and slide her fingers up under her shirt, into her bra and rub and squeeze and touch. She had nipple clamps in her car for days like those and she’d take off her bra as soon as she got into the car and then she’d put one adjustable clamp on each nipple and hook up the chain between them. She’d pull her shirt down covering her breasts but messing with the tension of the chain. She could feel the tug every time she moved on every second of her commute home and she could feel the arousal zinging from her nipples to her cunt. She was usually close to coming when she pulled into her parking spot. On the walk into her building she would tug erratically against the chain and feel her arousal spike each time.

When she made it into the house she would shuck her clothes first thing, grab the dildo she kept on her mantle behind a picture of her parents and then she’d collapse on her living room carpet. She’d fuck herself as hard as she could with the dildo all the while pulling on that chain. She knew her neighbor could hear her, and she tried to keep her voice down but she was a talker during sex and it didn’t matter that she was the only one involved. The first couple of times she’d heard her neighbor moving around while she fucked herself frantically she was humiliated and couldn’t meet his eyes for weeks. But eventually she just stopped caring and she moaned and panted and groaned as much as she wanted.

Sometimes, if she could keep the tension spiraling long enough, the force of her orgasm would violently expel the dildo from inside her cunt. She would lay back on the floor and unclip the clamps. The rush of blood returning to her nipples always hurt so fucking bad but still one of her favorite moments was when she lay back limply, cunt empty, nipples bare, breathing hard, too tired to think of anything at all.

Stevie had not always been so aware of the role nipples could play in her life.

When Stevie was in high school she had a lot of sex that didn’t involve much nipple play at all. Her high school boyfriends had all been into fucking in their trucks parked in sketchy places. She didn’t have much of a sense of shame and so they would do things like park behind the blouse barn and fuck until they came, sometimes in Stevie but sometimes they’d pull out and come on a dumpster, or a boarded up window, or a tree. It was possibly the least subtle territory marking she had ever (or would ever) encountered. Almost all of the boys did it, and they would compete for who came in the most dangerous spot. They would only take off enough clothes to access her cunt and their dicks and the whole thing was usually quick and kind of boring. She only came once or twice and figured she just didn’t like sex. (No one was ever going to beat Brie and Jason anyway. Jason fucked Brie in their English classroom during their English teacher’s lunch duty. It was a sub and she didn’t have to do the duty. The sub came in, saw them fucking, dropped everything she was carrying and turned to flee. Jason came on the ass of her black pencil skirt. Shocking no one was surprised that sub sued the school and got enough of a pay out that she was able to move far away.)

During the summer after her senior year of high school, newly single after dumping Anthony for suggesting they fuck in a confessional, she discovered something important. She was playing strip poker at Jamie Rosen’s house. His parents were out of town and they were taking advantage of his Dad’s mancave with leather couches, and bourbon, and a card table. There were were six of them there, four boys, two girls. They were all wasted and mostly naked. Once you were completely naked you had to start betting sex acts. Mutt very considerately brought a shit load of condoms and the condoms, all black, all ribbed for her pleasure, were sitting in the middle of the table with the chips.

Most of the sex acts so far had been things that could be accomplished in under a minute that were dirty or racy but not particularly intense. Stevie had already licked all the way up Dane’s cock and let Jake put a finger in her ass. The only actual sex had been 30 seconds of doggy style between Mutt and Twyla. Given that a) they were already dating and b) nobody came and c) they had fucked in front of everybody at multiple previous parties it wasn’t that exciting.

People were getting drunker though, and the stakes started to rise. On the next hand Stevie had crap cards and folded. Twyla, apparently, had good cards but she had no chips. She was going to bet a sex act. The way it had been working is you write down the sex act and put it in the middle. If you lose, the act gets read and performed. If you win no one ever has to know what you were willing to do. Putting in a sex act was an automatic call. Everyone revealed their cards. Twyla had a full house, but Dane had a four of a kind. Everybody whooped. Time to get nasty.

Mutt grabbed the paper before anyone could see it and after reading it he glanced at Twyla who had been turning redder and redder while he read. Everyone could tell that she was raising the stakes and the room went quiet. 

“Really Twy?” Mutt said quietly rubbing her knee. She nodded. “I want to.”

She grabbed the paper from Mutt and opened it. “If I lose, I ,Twyla Sands, will make Stevie come just by playing with her nipples”

Stevie went still.

Twyla turned to her, “Is that okay, Stevie?”

Stevie felt moisture dripping from her cunt onto the folding chair she was sitting in at just the thought of that kind of attention. She nodded. 

Twyla grabbed her hand and pulled her into a standing position. She faced Stevie and moved her hands to cup Stevie’s breasts. She rubbed her thumbs lightly across Stevie’s nipples and Stevie felt a delicious and unfamiliar tightness.

Twyla lay her down on the couch. She cupped her cheek and then kissed her forehead. She leaned over Stevie and brushed each nipple with her tongue, light and perfect. Stevie sighed, relaxed. When Twyla moved back down over Stevie’s breast, mouth open, Stevie expected another gentle lick. It was not that. Twyla bit down, hard, on first Stevie’s left and than her right breast. Stevie arched her back and moaned and she heard Eric saying “fuuuuuuuuuuck.”

Twyla kept moving, kept changing her patterns. There was licking and sucking and biting over the entirety of each of Stevie’s breasts. Stevie was panting, moaning, mewling, begging. 

There was really a lot of begging.

“Twyla,” Stevie was hoarse and desperate, eyes closed. “Please touch my cunt too. I don’t think I can do it with just this. I think if you put something in me I’ll come right away. Please. Please, fuck, put something in me.”

“Shit, Twyla, I gotta,” Dane started toward them.

“You are not fucking coming on them dick,” said Mutt dragging Dane back.

Stevie could hear the wet slap of guys jerking off. “Nobody’s coming on me. Or Twyla.”

Twyla kissed between Stevie’s breasts. “Let’s keep going, shall we?”

And they were back and it was so good but it wasn’t quite enough. She writhed and moaned. “Please Twyla, more, please, more”

Twyla pulled away but kept one hand massaging Stevie’s tits.

Twyla called Mutt over and whispered to him. He made a low noise. “Yes, fuck.”

“Stevie,” Twyla said, “Mutt is going to help us out a little. I think you need just a little more nipple stimulation than I can give on my own.”

“Okay, yeah, sounds good, he’s not going to fuck me is he? I mean I guess he could but like…it might be weird or whatever?”

“Stevie, “Twyla said kissing Stevie’s forehead, “close your eyes and just think about the sensations” Stevie nodded, closed her eyes and lay back against the couch. And then Twyla was straddling her, presumably to give Mutt some room against the couch. Stevie could feel that the curls between Twyla’s legs were soaked and she took a moment to feel pleased and then there were two mouth’s not just one, two sets of hands, one small and strong and one freaking giant with rough callouses.

They followed different paths around Stevie’s chest and then they paused. And then they bit down, hard, simultaneously and Stevie started to come.

It was the most intense orgasm she’d ever had (though really, her ex boyfriends never did much to give her any orgasms at all). Her legs were shaking, the muscles in her stomach pulsed, her cunt muscles rippled again and again. She felt she was turning inside out. Out of breath, raw, delicate.

She opened her eyes and met Twyla’s gaze. “Thank you,” she whispered. Twyla leaned down and kissed her lips gently. Then Twyla pulled her up and Stevie staggered to stay upright.

“Jamie where is your guest room, Stevie and I need to take a little nap.”

Jamie pointed, looking dazed, his dick was still hard, as were most of the dicks in the room.

Twyla turned as they walked toward the room. “Mutt you can come if you want to. Grab a couple of condoms if you are interested.”

Mutt walked the awkward “I’m a dude and I have a boner” walk as he followed them down the hall.

“Twyla,” Stevie said as they stumbled toward the guest room, “I don’t think I have it in me to do anything with Mutt right now.”

“Oh no,” Twyla said “Mutt is for me. I mean you can play if you want but I figured you were probably too tired. Sometimes I can get off just getting someone else off but I didn’t quite get there tonight, probably because of the jerk-off boys watching us. So you take a nap and I’m going to get Mutt to fuck me real hard next to you and then we will curl up and join you in your nap.”

As they opened the door Stevie turned to Twyla and kissed her slow and dirty. “Some time, when I’m not so tired, I want to return the favor. Mutt can be there if you want. But I want you to feel…like what I felt.”

Twyla steered Stevie toward the giant bed and lay her down. “We can figure it out later, Stevie, but if you still want it after you wake up, we can do this as much or as little as you want.


End file.
